Alors la musique sans fin pourra se terminer
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Cette année, Harry Potter entre pour la dernière fois à Poudlard et a été promu au poste de Préfet-en-Chef, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Cette blonde insolente au regard glacial a elle aussi été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, au grand malheur du Survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction et j'aimerais beaucoup la partager avec vous ! :)

Je n'ai encore écrit que le prologue, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)

Petite précision : l'histoire se passe pendant la 7ème année de Harry qui revient donc à Poudlard. Dumbledore est toujours en vie et Drago n'a jamais reçu la mission de l'assassiner.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Le regard que lui lançait cette fille lui glaçait le sang depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle _encore_ ? Assise droite et fière à la table des Serpentard, cette fille de 7ème année fixait droit devant elle. Son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion ; il était fermé et froid. Seul son sourire narquois collé aux lèvres donnait une quelconque impression d'elle.

Il faisait chaud dans la Grande Salle. Harry Potter desserra sa cravate sans quitter cette fille des yeux. Il savait qu'elle l'observait sans ciller depuis au moins 10 minutes, et leurs regards s'étaient finalement accrochés. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux comme si elle se concentrait sur quelque chose alors qu'il crispait les poings.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu plus pour former un rictus mauvais, et le Gryffondor sentit tout à coup une vague d'énervement monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fille, ni même cherché à l'apprécier, parce qu'il savait qui elle était, d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était réciproque. La jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment pour Potter. Elle le détestait, c'était aussi pur et simple que ça. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. On ne peut pas aimer une personne comme lui, une personne comme _ça_. C'était de cette façon dont elle avait été élevée, de cette façon dont elle vivait depuis plus de 17 ans. Du fait de son ascendance très ancienne de Sang-Pur, elle _pouvait_ se sentir supérieure aux autres, c'était ce que son père lui avait maintes et maintes fois répéter. Et elle ne s'était pas privée de le faire, du moins pas dans les années passées.

Elle le vit détourner la tête alors que son amie, Hermione Granger, venait tout juste de l'appeler. Mais son regard à elle restait rivé sur lui, inébranlable. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais pas moins de 30 secondes plus tard, Granger jeta elle aussi un regard en sa direction, puis secoua négligemment la tête et sembla dire à Harry de ne pas faire attention à elle, puisqu'il finit lui aussi par détourner ses yeux.

Satisfaite, elle replongea le nez dans son assiette et entreprit de la finir.

- Il est encore temps de changer de Maison, si les Bouffondors t'intéressent tellement, intervint alors une voix que beaucoup de monde qualifiait d'arrogante.

Elle tourna la tête vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris et, chose qu'elle faisait très souvent lorsqu'elle était fière, elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux également blonds.

- Serpentard me convient très bien, mon cher frère, affirma-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Une seconde, elle reposa ses yeux vers la table des rouges et ors et laissa balader son regard de visage en visage.

- Regarde-les… Ils ont tellement l'air idiot à rigoler bêtement ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être pathétiques !

Son frère regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et tomba sur le visage de Potter qui riait à gorge déployée avec son ami rouquin, Ronald Weasley.

- Quand je pense qu'il a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef ! J'aurais même préféré Granger à la place de Potter ! cracha-t-elle avec une haine incontestable.

- Granger ? Victoria, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Cette Sang-de…

- Non ! Ne le dis pas, tu sais que Maman n'aime pas ce mot.

- Oui mais Maman n'est pas là…

- Tout de même.

* * *

Lorsque le banquet de début d'année se termina, les Préfets emmenèrent les nouveaux élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, où elle se rendit également, accompagnée de son frère et de ses amis.

La Salle Commune des Serpentard était un endroit vraiment calme. Le ruissèlement de l'eau du Lac Noir sur les fenêtres et la lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait un air reposant à une Maison qui ne l'était pourtant pas. Il y avait plusieurs canapés couleur bouteille, des tables pour faire ses devoirs, des meubles de rangements… Tout était parfaitement accordé aux tons de la Maison, ce qui avait le don de plaire à ses élèves qui arboraient fièrement ses couleurs.

* * *

Elle avait déjà prit place dans un des fauteuils lorsque son frère s'installa à côté d'elle. Vus de côtes à côtés, ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, ce qui était normal, après tout, ils étaient quand même jumeaux !

- Tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi Père t'avait parlé sur le quai…

- Tu le connais, il me faisait ses dernières recommandations, répondit Victoria sans décrocher de son livre de Potions.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est entre lui et moi.

Son frère arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas le mot. Elle avait son caractère, et il était sûr qu'elle ne lui aurait rien dit de plus. Victoria était une personne très secrète et très mystérieuse, peu de gens parvenaient à savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Quand elle voulait cacher quelque chose, elle y parvenait, peu importe si elle devait mentir ou non. C'était sa nature ; rien ne sortait de sa coquille, et rien n'y entrait.

* * *

Elle finit par balayer la pièce de son regard glacial à la recherche de deux personnes bien précises, une fille et un garçon de 5ème année, qu'elle trouva finalement attablés à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se leva pour aller les rejoindre et finalement, s'assit à la gauche de David Cooper, un jeune métis aux yeux foncés, plutôt grand et bien baraqué, mais gentil.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec les premières années ?

- Bien. Ils étaient plus apeurés qu'autre chose, répondit la Préfète, Elya Sand, une jeune fille de 15 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns clair.

- Vous leur avez bien expliqué le règlement ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve avec une bande de singes en guise de nouveaux élèves, clama Victoria avec une voix dure.

- Comme tu l'avais précisé, on a tout expliqué.

- Bien. Dumbledore a exigé des rapports cette année, et en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, c'est moi qui suis chargée de les lui rendre. Je veux les vôtres demain soir au plus tard.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et en abordant un sourire fier.

Peu avant la fin des vacances, elle avait reçu une seconde lettre de Poudlard qui l'informait qu'elle avait été choisie pour le poste de Préfète-en-Chef, ce qui l'avait beaucoup surprise car elle pensait que c'aurait été son frère à qui on le demanderait. Elle avait accepté, mais avait quelque peu déchanté lorsqu'elle avait apprit que son homologue ne serait autre que Harry Potter. Elle ne le supportait déjà pas habituellement, alors si en plus elle devait travailler avec lui… Cette année promettait d'être explosive entre les Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor !

* * *

- Je vais me coucher, informa-t-elle son frère.

- Bonne nuit, Victoria, répondit-il simplement.

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

Elle grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à son dortoir, une vaste pièce où prônaient plusieurs lits à baldaquin aux couleurs verte et argent. Malgré le début d'année, la chambre des filles était déjà pas mal en bordel, seuls le lit de son amie Pansy Parkinson et le sien semblaient ne pas être victime du carnage qu'avait mis les 3 autres en arrivant. Victoria ouvrit sa valise et entreprit de la défaire. Elle rangea ses vêtements et déposa quelques livres personnels sur sa table de nuit où reposait déjà une photo de ses parents réunis et une d'elle avec son jumeau.

Elle enfila ensuite son fin pyjama d'été et se glissa dans ses couvertures en soie. La valise, quant à elle, fut repoussée au dessous du lit. On pouvait cependant encore y distinguer les initiales de la jeune Serpentard écrites en lettres d'or : VM ; Victoria Malefoy, la sœur jumelle de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Samyye : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que tu me laisses des reviews, tu me fais sourire ! :) Héhé, ouep ! J'avais d'abord pensé que Victoria serait la petite sœur de Drago, mais elle aurait été trop jeune pour la fiction alors ça n'aurait pas été... En plus à la base, j'avais pensé écrire sur elle et George ! Mais bon, Harry m'est apparu en révélation, et je trouve l'histoire beaucoup plus intéressante avec lui ! :) Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

**Encore une petite précision : Ginny n'a jamais été amoureuse de Harry et inversement ; Severus est redevenu Professeur de Potions et on découvrira le nouveau Professeur de DCFM plus tard ! :)**

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, Victoria était chargée de distribuer les emplois du temps au déjeuner. Elle s'occupa des Maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle alors que Harry se chargeait de la sienne et de celle des jaunes et noirs. Ils ne s'adressèrent aucune fois la parole et quand le travail fut fait, ils retournèrent chacun s'asseoir à leur table pour commencer à manger en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs.

Harry s'installa à côté de Ron et en face d'Hermione. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de manger une bouchée de son toast beurré de confiture à l'abricot qu'un regard glacial entra au contact du sien. Comme hier, Victoria le fixait sans ciller, avec en prime le même sourire narquois bien à elle plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle recommence ! maugréa le Survivant en reposant son morceau de pain dans son assiette.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un coup d'œil discret alors qu'elle souriait fièrement.

- N'y pense plus, Harry, intima Hermione d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche au juste ? intervint Ronald.

- Simplement à nous énerver, c'est chose courante dans sa famille.

* * *

Le courrier arriva. Victoria déplia une lettre soigneusement scellée qu'elle lut sans aucune expression apparente, juste en plissant les yeux quelques fois.

Elle rangea ensuite le parchemin dans sa robe de sorcière et déplia la Gazette du Sorcier. Rien d'intéressant, sinon quelques faits divers, des arrestations, des libérations, la dernière loi passée, les potins inintéressants de Rita Skeeter…

* * *

Elle commença sa première journée de cours par deux heures de Potions. C'était sa matière préférée et d'ailleurs, elle était assez douée dans cette branche et avait toujours obtenu la note maximale à ses examens de Potions.

Elle partageait sa table de travail avec son frère jumeau, Drago. Ils avaient toujours fait équipe tous les deux, et à défaut d'être le trio d'or de Poudlard, ils formaient tout de même un très bon binôme et lorsqu'il y avait des travaux à réaliser à plusieurs, personne ne les voyait jamais séparément.

Puis arriva ledit trio d'or à qui les jumeaux ne manquèrent pas une petite remarque désobligeante digne de Serpentard.

Le cours commença alors avec un Professeur Rogue plutôt exécrable.

- Vous êtes maintenant en 7ème année, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, cette année est celle de vos ASPIC. Je n'admettrais aucune erreur de votre part, disait-il de sa voix doucereuse. La potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui s'appelle Felix Felicis. Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Deux mains seulement se levèrent ; celle de Victoria et d'Hermione. Rogue laissa promener son regard entre les tables pendant un moment puis s'arrêta sur Harry.

- Potter !

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers son professeur, et d'une voix claire, commença à parler :

- C'est une potion qui provoque de la chance à celui qui en boit…

- Mais encore ?

- Elle est invisible…

- Faux ! J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor !

Sous les protestations des rouges et ors, Severus se tourna vers Victoria qui affichait un sourire moqueur auquel Harry lui répondit par un regard noir.

- Miss Malefoy ?

- Le Felix Felicis est une potion d'un stade avancé qui procure à son buveur une chance temporaire. Elle se fabrique grâce à un œuf de Serpencendre, du Raifort, un Bulbe de Scilla, de l'excroissance de Murlap, de la teinture de Thym, des œufs d'Occamy et du Ruta Graveolens. Sa préparation prend 6 mois. A haute dose, le Felix Felicis peut provoquer des étourdissements, un excès de confiance en soi et de l'imprudence. Il a été inventé par Zygmunt Budge, un potionniste du 16ème siècle, et contrairement à ce que Potter a suggéré, la potion n'est pas invisible, mais a bien une couleur d'or fondu.

Tous dans la salle de cours semblèrent surpris. Victoria parlait des potions comme si elle en connaissait tous les livres, tous les ingrédients et tous les inventeurs… Rogue lui accorda 5 points et une fois de plus, un sourire fier vint se loger au creux de ses lèvres fines qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle qu'elle et son frère avaient largement hérités de leur mère.

Les élèves fabriquèrent donc la première partie du Felix Felicis en l'espace de la demi-heure qui leur restait.

* * *

Lorsque midi sonna, Victoria remonta à son dortoir pour répondre à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même. Pas très intéressante, juste quelques formalités avec son père. Elle griffonna quelques mots de son écriture fine, noire et serrée sur le parchemin et en profita au passage pour demander des nouvelles de sa mère, Narcissa, même si elle l'avait quittée hier matin sur la Voie 9 ¾ seulement. Elles étaient forts proches toutes les deux ; Drago et sa sœur étaient la prunelle des yeux de Narcissa, et même si leur famille devait se tenir à quelques règles de rigueur imposées dans les ascendances de Sang-Purs, l'amour que les parents portaient à leurs enfants était incontestable. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi expressif que les démonstrations de la famille Weasley, mais c'était bien là et bien réel.

* * *

Au soir, les deux Préfets de Serpentard apportèrent leurs rapports à la Préfète-en-Chef, qui se sentit obligée de corriger leurs immondes fautes d'orthographe. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rendre de pareils torchons au Directeur !

Après quoi, elle se rendit au deuxième étage afin de les lui donner. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si elle n'avait pas croisé son homologue au détour d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention au début, mais fut forcée de réagir lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la suivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

- J'ammène les rapports de la rentrée à Dumbledore, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à un autre moment qu'elle ?! Elle pressa le pas et arriva devant la gargouille. Elle et Harry étaient les deux seuls élèves à en connaître le mot de passe, et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle s'écria :

- « Bonbons au citron ».

La gargouille se mut alors pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel elle s'engouffra, suivie de près par le Gryffondor.

Elle toqua à la grosse porte en chêne, et après en avoir reçu la permission, les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la pièce circulaire aux murs couvèrent de tableaux d'anciens Directeurs de Poudlard. Plusieurs fenêtres offraient d'ordinaire une vue sur les montagnes de l'école ou bien encore sur le Terrain de Quidditch, mais à cette heure tardive, le Soleil était déjà couché et on apercevait des fenêtres que les étoiles étincelantes de cette soirée de Septembre.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, saluèrent les deux élèves.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens, répondit le vieillard assis dans sa chaise haute.

De par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il invita d'un regard Victoria et Harry à s'asseoir sur un canapé en cuire noir placé juste devant son bureau.

- Nous sommes venus vous apporter les rapports de la rentrée des Préfets ainsi que les nôtres, expliqua la Serpentard.

Elle lui tendit les dossiers de sa Maison ainsi que celle de Serdaigle, dont elle était chargée également, alors que le rouge et or lui tendait les siens.

- Bien, je vous remercie, remercia Albus avec un sourire franc.

Il rangea les parchemins dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs et après avoir regarder longuement ses deux élèves, il leur annonça quelques modalités.

- Vous savez, j'espère, que les Préfets-en-Chefs ainsi que les Préfets sont en charge de la décoration de la Grande Salle pour la soirée d'Halloween ?

- Oui, évidement, répondit Victoria un peu trop hautainement pour Harry qui se contenta simplement d'un hochement de tête.

- Cette année, les Professeurs et moi-même avons décidés non seulement d'organiser un festin, comme chaque année, mais aussi une fête qui se déroulera le soir du 31 octobre. Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de ça, _ensemble_, ajouta-t-il devant le regard dépité de la blonde.

- Quelle sorte de fête, au juste ? questionna Potter.

- Et bien comme il s'agit là d'une première, je vous laisse libre-choix. Les temps sont sombres et les élèves ont besoin de s'amuser quelque peu, répondit Dumbledore avec un digne sourire en coin. Naturellement, le Whisky Pur Feu sera interdit, reprit-il en regardant la jeune Malefoy avec insistance, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Cependant, pour les élèves majeurs, la Bièraubeurre et d'autres alcools légers seront autorisés, avec modération.

Ils écoutèrent le Directeur parler encore quelques minutes : instaurer un couvre-feu pour les élèves plus jeunes, prévoir la musique, le bar, la décoration… Ca aurait pu être une tâche amusante… si Victoria n'avait pas dû la préparer avec Harry !

45 minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le bureau pour regagner leurs Salle Commune respectives. Aux escaliers, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à descendre et Potter à monter, il lui jeta un regard. Elle s'était arrêtée pour le regarder grimper les marches en pierre, et de son regard glacial, elle recommençait une fois de plus à le fixer.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il haineusement.

- Pas le moindre, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Tu peux cesser de me regarder comme ça, dans ce cas ?!

- Comme quoi ?

Il secoua négligemment la tête, souffla d'énervement et reprit sa marche. Du haut de l'escalier, il entendit un « bonne nuit, Potter », lancé sur un ton moqueur et pas du tout sincère. Il songea que Victoria Malefoy faisait vraiment tout pour l'énerver. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble… Ô joie !


	3. Chapter 3

Caldort : merci beaucoup ! Les idées pour la soirée sont dans ce chapitre ! :)

Victoria : il y aura une aventure, of course, mais qui dit qu'il y aura un couple ? *sifflote* :) Mais je te laisse la surprise ! :)

Snape : merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Comme Dumbledore le leur avait bien spécifié, Victoria et Harry furent obligés de faire la préparation de la fête d'Halloween en commun, ce qui avait le don de leur déplaire fortement. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps car ils devaient rendre leur dossier avant la fin du mois de septembre. C'est ainsi que le vendredi de la première semaine, ils se retrouvèrent à contre cœur dans une salle de classe vide afin de commencer les préparatifs.

Tout au long de cette semaine, Victoria avait été des plus mystérieuses avec le Gryffondor ; toujours ces regards glacés et persistants, ces sourires narquois et ces remarques désobligeantes… Et lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête ; le simple fait de la voir le mettait dans une rage folle, alors qu'au contraire, ce petit jeu semblait plaire à la blonde qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, tout comme son frère qui avait toujours aimé faire quelques petites blagues aux Gryffondor.

Le mercredi soir, ils avaient même eu une petite altercation au plein milieu du couloir du 4ème étage. Ils en seraient venus aux baguettes si le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue à temps, et si Hermione Granger n'avait pas résonné son ami en lui disant de ne pas envenimer la situation encore plus.

Vers 20h00, alors que tous les élèves de l'école vaguaient à leurs occupations ou à leurs devoirs, les deux protagonistes venaient tout juste de s'installer à une table de travail, accompagnés de parchemins et d'encres pour noter leurs idées.

- Bon, alors, tu as des idées ? demanda cache Victoria à son homologue.

Il la regarda, surpris, en arquant à un sourcil, ce à quoi la Serpentard répondit du tac au tac :

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec toi, alors plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je m'en irais d'ici !

- Rassure-toi, c'est réciproque !

Elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses et attrapa une plume.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle en regardant le jeune Potter.

- J'avais pensé à des costumes…

- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est le but d'une soirée d'Halloween, Potter ! Tu n'as rien d'un petit peu plus intéressant ?

- Quelle politesse, Malefoy !

Elle roula les yeux et gratta sur le parchemin une des ses idées à elle : « épouvantards », dont Harry s'empressa de demander des explications.

- Et bien oui, il y aurait plusieurs armoires d'où sortiraient tout au long de la soirée des épouvantards… C'est pourtant simple à comprendre !

- Les 1ères et les 2èmes années ne métrisent pas le sortilège qui permet de s'en débarrasser…

- Tant pis pour eux, répondit-elle ennuyée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'offusqua-t-il énervé.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à te porter volontaire à leurs secours, ou bien donne-leurs des cours particuliers ! A ce qu'il paraît, tu es très doué pour ça !

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'être désobligeante ?

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Sérieusement, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi qu'on doive préparer cette fête ensemble, mais on y est obligé… Alors fait un effort !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait quand même pas, elle se contentait de griffonner des mots sur le papier en faisant quelques mimiques pour imiter les remarques de son collègue, qui semblait s'énerver à vue d'œil et qui lui retira le parchemin des mains quelques minutes plus tard, jugeant qu'elle mettait trop de temps.

- Epouvantards, bougies et citrouilles volantes, lit-il nonchalamment. Sortilèges de Chauve-furies, lumière sombre, plafond magique modifié…

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais faire ça vite !

Elle se leva pour rassembler ses affaires et pour partir, mais Harry la retint violement par le bras, de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude désinvolte et insolente de Victoria, qui ne prenait visiblement pas au sérieux son travail de Préfète-en-Chef et qui se plaisait à se moquer ouvertement du jeune homme.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans ma Salle Commune, Potter !

- On n'a pas terminé !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as qu'à finir tout seul, si tu n'es pas content ! lui cracha-t-elle à la figure avec un regard de braise.

- Tu es aussi Préfète-en-Chef, je n'ai pas à faire ce travail tout seul ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Les yeux verts émeraude de Harry accrochèrent ceux gris de Victoria et ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes. Et puis tout changea. La jeune fille sembla s'adoucir et contre toute attente, elle céda :

- Très bien, Potter, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Ce sourire, il ne lui connaissait pas, il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'était pas narquois ni ironique comme à son habitude, ni même moqueur. Il était franc, sincère, comme si ça avait été Hermione ou Ron qu'il avait en face de lui.

Quelque peu déconcerté et surtout très surpris, Harry laissa la jeune Malefoy se rasseoir et s'installa à côté d'elle, exactement comme avant leur dispute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait de mettre des mini-araignées sur les tables ? Elles pourraient les traverser toute entière pendant le repas, avança Victoria.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé étonna le Survivant encore plus, si c'était possible. Voilà qu'elle lui demandait son avis pour des décisions qu'elle prenait généralement seule. Décidément, il ne la comprenait vraiment plus ! Une seconde elle lui hurlait dessus, se moquait de lui et se prenait pour le centre du monde, l'autre seconde elle devenait très calme, elle lui souriait franchement et lui parlait avec une voix posée et sans agressivité… Lunatique, la jeune Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est bien… avoua Harry. Et pour la musique ? Les Bizzar's Sisters ?

- Oui, évidement !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour lui sourire à pleine dents, et reprit le parchemin des mains du rouge et or pour y ajouter son idée.

- Le couvre-feu ? 22h30 pour les 1ères et 2èmes ?

Il hocha la tête en ajoutant « minuit pour les 3èmes et 4èmes ».

- Et pas d'heure pour le reste, termina la blonde.

- C'est ça…

Il s'écoula un temps considérable pendant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis elle en vint à lui demander quelle forme prenait son épouvantard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Juste pour savoir, au cas où… répondit-elle, énigmatique.

- Un Détraqueur, finit-il par dire.

Elle esquiva un petit sourire narquois et Harry songea que la gentillesse de la Serpentard était trop belle pour durer. La voilà qui recommençait déjà !

- Et toi ? tenta-t-il.

- Ca mon cher Potter, tu ne le sauras certainement jamais !

Elle reprit son air hautain qui lui allait si bien et cette fois-ci, après avoir de nouveau rassemblé ses affaires, elle partit pour de bon en direction des cachots.

- Bonne nuit, Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de traverser la porte de la salle de classe.

Harry resta bouche-bée. Un clin d'œil ? A quoi jouait-elle, au juste ? Une fois de plus, il sentit une pointe d'énervement monter en lui et jugea qu'il était temps de remonter au 7ème étage et par la même occasion, d'effectuer une dernière ronde afin de surveiller qu'aucun élèves ne soit hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Il songea ironiquement que la blonde n'avait certainement pas prit la peine d'effectuer sa ronde à elle et qu'elle était sans doute partie se coucher sans demander son reste !

* * *

- Comment s'est passé ta réunion avec Malefoy ? demanda Hermione à Harry alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- A merveille, ironisa-t-il. Elle est encore pire que ce que l'on pourrait croire !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible…

- Crois-moi… Je donnerais volontiers mon poste de Préfet-en-Chef à qui le veut si ça me permettait de me débarrasser d'elle ! pesta-t-il.

* * *

De son côté, Victoria parlait elle aussi avec son frère de sa réunion.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai fait un clin d'œil ! se moqua-elle.

- Et Potter n'a rien dit ? se moqua à son tour Drago épris d'un fou rire qui résonnait à travers toute leur Salle Commune.

- Non ! Il est resté planter là à me regarder partir !

Après avoir royalement ri au nez du Gryffondor, Victoria décida d'aller se coucher. Elle ne prit pas longtemps à trouver les bras de Morphée et s'endormit d'un sommeil calme et sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria : héhé, oui, elle est assez détestable, c'est vrai... Mais c'est une Malefoy, après tout ! Sinon, il y a une raison... que tu va découvrir dans ce chapitre ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent encore et la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours.

Un matin, alors que le courrier venait tout juste d'être apporté par les hiboux, Victoria semblait visiblement très énervée suite à la lecture d'une de ses lettres, ce qui ne manqua pas à son frère et à un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le jumeau à sa jumelle.

- Père, répondit celle-ci sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Drago, marmonna Victoria.

Son frère se renfrogna, et arbora son air haineux. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais ils leur arrivaient aussi d'avoir des disputes, comme tous frères et sœurs.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien de ce que vous vous dîtes tous les deux ? questionna-t-il énervé.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, et tu sais bien comment il est dans ces cas-là !

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça ! cracha-t-il en se levant de table et en s'éloignant à grands pas vers la sortie.

Harry avait suivit l'échange des yeux et des oreilles. Que se passait-il pour que même à son frère jumeau, Victoria ne veuille rien dire ? Il fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il releva la tête, deux yeux gris entrèrent en contact avec les siens.

* * *

Alors que le trio d'or marchait dans les longs couloirs de l'école, une fille aux cheveux blonds les accosta. Elle fut brève et rapide, mais son message était clair et précis.

- Il faut qu'on termine les détails de la fête d'Halloween. Ce soir, 21h00, dans la classe de Potions.

La Serpentard rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et partit avec un sourire fier alors que les trois Gryffondor serrèrent les dents.

- Elle est pénible, avança Ronald.

- Ca, tu l'as dit, répliqua Hermione en levant les sourcils.

- Pauvre Harry, je te plains, réconforta le rouquin avec une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

Il regarda sa montre que lui avait offerte la famille Weasley pour ses 17 ans et dans un petit souffle, il murmura :

- Encore 7h00 de liberté…

Mais même s'il la détestait, il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire d'elle qu'elle n'avait que des défauts. Durant les soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble pour leurs devoirs de Préfet-en-Chefs tels que la préparation de la fête ou encore leurs rondes du soir, il avait appris à mieux la connaître. En fait, lorsqu'elle enlevait son masque de Malefoy, il s'avérait que Victoria était une jeune fille tout à fait charmante. Elle était douce, gentille, très généreuse et possédait un grand sens de l'humour. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bien la connaître, parce que la plupart du temps, elle se prenait pour supérieure dû à son éducation, mais lorsque les rares occasions de voir qui elle était vraiment se présentaient à lui, Harry n'hésitait pas une seconde à essayer d'en savoir plus sûr sa collègue.

Et puis aussi, le Gryffondor ne pouvait nier le fait qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds lisses et ses yeux gris perçants, son homologue était une très belle jeune fille. Son teint pâle qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère lui collait parfaitement à la peau et parfois même, Harry en venait à se dire qu'il trouvait ses sourires narquois plutôt charmants.

Mais à ces pensées, il secouait toujours la tête en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de penser de la sorte de Victoria Malefoy. Enfin, ils s'étaient toujours détestés tous les deux, depuis leur 1ère année à Poudlard ! Et ce n'était sûrement pas un poste de Préfet-en-Chef qui allait changer ça !

* * *

De son côté, il faut aussi avouer que Victoria n'était pas insensible face à ses moments passés avec Potter. Elle avait aussi appris à le connaître, et finalement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas le garçon qu'elle pensait. Le pauvre petit Harry victime des pires atrocités et qui se servait de sa célébrité pour arriver à ses fins… Tout ça était fini maintenant ! Elle le voyait autrement ! Fini d'être la Serpentard mesquine jalouse de lui ! Car oui, pendant longtemps, Victoria, tout comme son frère, avait été jalouse de ce garçon.

* * *

A 21h00 tapantes, ils étaient tous les deux dans la classe de Potions, assis, à revisiter leur planning pour la fête.

- Regarde, on pourrait enlever les grandes tables pour les mettre en « U » afin de laisser la piste de danse accessible tout au long de la soirée, non ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Mais alors il faut que les Maisons se mélangent, qu'il n'y ait pas d'un côté les Serpentard, de l'autre les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? questionna Harry, un sourcil levé.

Visiblement, ça l'avait surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de la bouche d'un élève de Serpentard, et encore moins venant d'elle ! Victoria sembla le remarquer et elle secoua négligemment la tête.

- Encore ces vieux préjugés, n'est-ce pas ? conclu-t-elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis reprit :

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard ?

- Toute ta famille est passée par Serpentard, ça fait des siècles que ça dure !

- C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas ça que j'aurais voulu entendre… Quelles sont les caractéristiques de ma Maison, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

- « Ruse, détermination, ambition », cita la jeune fille. Il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres, mais _jamais_ tu n'entendras quelque chose du genre « pureté du sang », « Mal », ou « Magie Noire »… Gryffondor est la Maison du courage, Serdaigle de l'intelligence, Poufsouffle est celle de la loyauté, mais Serpentard n'est _pas_la Maison du Mal ! C'est terrible que même toi tu ne parviennes pas à différencier le Bien du Mal…

Pour le coup, Harry semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Dit comme ça, ça lui avait fait un choc. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas que tous les Serpentard étaient mauvais, mais la plupart avaient quand même des idées divergentes comparé autres Maisons…

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Soudain, Potter la vit encore sous un angle différent, et il fut captivé par elle, captivé par ses paroles, captivé par sa beauté. Ses yeux commencèrent à vaguer à la contemplation du visage fin de la blonde, de ses yeux gris à la pointe de ses cheveux, en passant par ses lèvres.

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et du fait qu'il continuait toujours à la fixer avec un regard émerveillé et incroyablement doux.

- Potter, si tu continues à me regarder de la sorte, je vais finir par rougir, marmonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il sembla reprendre possession de son esprit et rougit à sa place, bredouillant une piètre excuse, à laquelle Victoria sourit de plus belle.

- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est ennuyeux…

Alors, Harry commença à trouver un intérêt certain pour un morceau de fil qui dépassait de sa chemise blanche et entreprit de jouer avec, sous le regard amusé de Malefoy Girl, qui avait cessé d'écrire.

Elle prit alors son rôle et à son tour, détailla son collègue. Ses cheveux noirs jets, ses yeux verts, ses traits biens dessinés… Tout chez lui semblait avoir été bâti dans les moindres détails. Pourtant elle le détestait… Oh oui, elle le détestait !

Elle le détestait tellement qu'elle en vint à s'approcher de lui de plus en plus près et de plus en plus dangereusement. Si elle commettait l'irréparable aujourd'hui, alors elle n'en sortirait jamais plus.

Harry, lui, n'osait pas faire un geste. Etait-il vraiment en train de faire _ça_ ? C'était mal, et il se savait. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie irrésistible de gouter à l'interdit ? Il la détestait également, au plus haut point. Mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent, d'indescriptible chez Victoria qui l'attirait, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son propre coup et fut parcourut d'un drôle de frisson. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse cet effet-là ?

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle avait fermé les yeux comme pour faire comprendre qu'elle se battait intérieurement pour savoir si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou mal. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, elle ne _pouvait_ pas le faire…

A moins d'un centimètre des lèvres du Gryffondor, elle se ravisa, et tourna la tête en direction de sa joue droite qu'elle embrassa tendrement.

C'était la première fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact, et ils furent tous les deux parcourut d'un frisson étrange.

Lentement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et d'une voix à peine audible, elle murmura :

- Bonne nuit, Potter…

* * *

Couché dans son lit plus de deux heures plus tard, Harry ne cessait de repenser à ce qui avait failli se produire dans les cachots un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il s'en voulait terriblement, il était en colère contre lui-même. Si elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses, ils se serraient embrasser tous les deux ! Que lui avait-il prit, nom de Dieu ?!

* * *

Victoria aussi était étendue sur son lit. A ce moment précis, deux personnes dans le Château pensaient exactement à la même chose. Cependant, elle, elle avait un problème plus grave. Dans ses mains, elle tenait la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de son père le matin-même.

_Victoria,_

_Le Maitre souhaite que tu lui donnes les informations concernant Potter le plus rapidement possible. Débrouille-toi comme tu le veux, mais ne le déçoit pas. Nous avons besoin des secrets concernant l'Ordre du Phénix pour continuer notre quête du pouvoir, et tu es la seule personne à Poudlard à pouvoir nous les obtenir. _

_Lucius M._

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un message bref, mais clair.

_Père,_

_Les informations te parviendront bientôt. Potter ne me résistera plus très longtemps._

_Victoria M._


	5. Chapter 5

Snape : héhé, surprise ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Victoria ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Voldemort avait élu domicile au Manoir des Malefoy début juillet, et il avait assez vite demandé un entretient avec la jeune fille. C'est là qu'il lui avait confié la mission de récolter des informations sur Harry Potter et sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Seule ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient au courant. Au début, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le faire, mais son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ; depuis son échec au Département des Mystères, il était descendu dans l'estime de son Maitre, et sa famille avait plongé avec lui. Aujourd'hui, si Victoria voulait qu'ils retrouvent grâce aux yeux de Voldemort, elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Alors elle avait accepté. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques informations et dès que ce serait terminé, elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie et sa famille serait désormais en hausse aux côtés du mage noir.

Pendant longtemps elle avait cherché la meilleure façon d'approcher Potter. Il n'était pas stupide, et si elle s'y prenait mal, il n'aurait aucun mal à savoir qu'elle lui soutirait des informations. Elle avait d'abord pensé à l'occlumancie, mais il s'en serait rendu compte trop vite. Le Veritaserum ? Trop difficile de lui en faire boire !

Elle avait trouvé la solution lorsqu'elle avait été informée du poste de Préfète-en-Chef qu'on lui avait décerné. Elle ferait équipe avec Harry Potter, et qui dit équipe dit plus de temps passé ensemble… Elle était une femme, il était un homme… Sa solution était déjà toute préparée et tellement accessible !

* * *

Fin septembre, les deux Préfets-en-Chefs étaient allés rendre leur dossier sur la fête d'Halloween à Dumbledore, qui semblait assez content de ses deux élèves. Dans un mois, ils verraient le résultat de leur travail, et ils étaient plutôt impatients !

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du bureau du Directeur lorsque Victoria sauta sur l'occasion du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour exercer me rôle de sa mission.

- Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée… Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Ca m'intéresse, c'est tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante, et ils n'aimaient pas la magie, avoua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Des Moldus ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'as jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur tes parents ? questionna-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est une longue histoire, Malefoy…

- J'ai tout mon temps, Potter, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il se renfrogna, il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Aussi, il prit une voix des plus sèches et répliqua que cette histoire ne la regardait pas, puis accéléra le pas.

Elle le rattrapa un peu plus loin, mais la situation dérapa.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort et arrêter ton petit jeu ?

- Quel petit jeu ? s'étonna la jeune Serpentard.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! s'énerva Harry.

- J'essaye juste de discuter avec toi…

- Bien sûr, comme toujours ! Ca fait un mois qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, un mois que tu n'arrêtes pas de te prendre pour le centre du monde, que tu…

- Je t'en prie, continue, Potter ! On a encore 9 mois à tenir ensemble, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite ! Tu ne peux pas me supporter ? Je m'en fiche, c'est réciproque ! On ne s'aime pas, et crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça ! Mais faut-il que je te rappelle ce qui s'est la semaine dernière ?!

Il se redressa quand elle prononça cette phrase et serra les dents. C'est vrai, ils avaient failli s'embrasser la semaine passée, et Harry s'en voulait encore pour ça. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment ni pourquoi ça s'était produit, mais ça s'était produit, et ça, il ne changerait pas… à son grand regret !

- Si c'est ça qui te dérange, reprit Victoria avec des éclairs dans les yeux, sache que ça ne représentait absolument rien ! Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir embrasser quelqu'un comme toi !

- Bien, au moins nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes !

Après l'avoir longtemps regardé, il partit, furieux, et Victoria en fit de même. Quand elle entra dans sa Salle Commune et que son frère lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle se contenta d'un grognement rageux et monta directement dans son dortoir.

* * *

- Drago, je te signal que la soirée d'Halloween est dans deux semaines et que tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière ! informa la jeune Malefoy à son frère une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois de plus, la vie avait reprit sa route à Poudlard, et deux semaines avaient encore filés sans que personne ne les voit passer. Ce samedi, alors qu'une sortie dans le village voisin à l'école avait été organisé, les enfants Malefoy en avaient profités pour passer un peu de temps tout les deux, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la rentrée à cause de leurs occupations respectives, de leurs cours différents, de leurs devoirs, et pour Victoria, de ses occupations de Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'inviter n'importe qui !

- Pansy se ferait une joie de t'accompagner…

- Hors de question !

- Oh allez ! De toute façon personne d'autre ne voudrait aller à cette fête avec toi… Sauf ton fan-club de 3ème année !

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner, toi ? Juste entre frère et sœur ?

- Ca ne va pas, non ? rigola-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un !

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Qui ?

- Spencer Bronn, de notre Maison.

- Vraiment ?

Drago n'aimait pas ce garçon. Il savait que ses parents faisaient partie des rangs de Voldemort et que Spencer y entrerait dans pas longtemps. Ca aurait pu ne pas le déranger, parce que lui aussi devait devenir Mangemort, mais le fait qu'il ait invité sa sœur ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il connaissait sa réputation et sa manipulation auprès des filles, et savoir qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Victoria l'angoissait déjà.

- De toute façon, je me fiche pas mal de ce bal à la noix, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'y vais parce qu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, j'y suis obligée, c'est tout ! Bon alors, pour Pansy ? Elle a refusé toutes les autres demandes parce qu'elle espère toujours que tu vas l'inviter…

- Très bien, céda-t-il quelques temps plus tard. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure ! Mais il est hors de question qu'elle se déguise en citrouille ou en quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant, compris ?!

- D'ailleurs, en quoi tu vas te déguiser, toi ?

- Je mettrai un costume noir, c'est tout !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Pourquoi pas en vampire ?

- C'est trop classique, la moitié de l'école va se ramener en vampire…

- Détraqueur ? C'est sympa, ça !

- Mouais… Et toi, en quoi tu te déguises ?

- C'est une surprise, affirma-t-elle avec amusement.

* * *

Finalement, Pansy avait tellement été heureuse que Drago l'invite au bal qu'elle fut d'humeur gaie pour tout le reste du mois d'octobre, au moins !

* * *

Harry, de son côté, avait invité Luna pour la fête, alors qu'Hermione y allait avec Ronald, qui lui avait d'ailleurs bien spécifié « qu'il ne ferait pas la même bêtise qu'au bal de Noël de leur 4ème année », en n'osant pas lui demander de l'accompagner.

Le Survivant avait invité la jeune Lovegood en toute amitié, il ne ressentait rien comme sentiments amoureux à son égard. Non, ces moments-ci, son esprit avait plus tendance à vaguer vers une certaine blonde de Serpentard… Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il la détestait, et il n'y avait rien chez elle qui l'attirait… Vraiment ?

* * *

Le jour du bal arriva enfin, et pendant tout l'après-midi, les deux Préfets-en-Chefs ainsi que les 8 Préfets s'attelèrent à la décoration de la Grande Salle et aux dernières mises en place. Aucun autre élève n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la salle avant ce soir, et plus le temps passait, plus tout le monde était excité !

Victoria jeta un regard à travers la pièce ; tout était bientôt prêt, et le résultat rendait merveilleusement bien ! Elle vit au loin Harry se débattre avec une gigantesque nappe blanche qui s'enroulait tout autour de lui, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Besoin d'aide, Potter ? se moqua-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle agita sa baguette et la nappe se posa gracieusement sur la table, puis elle regarda le jeune homme, toujours en souriant.

- On devrait aller s'apprêter pour ce soir, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, affirma-t-elle.

- On a encore 3h00, s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis une fille, tu as oublié ? De toute façon, elle ne nous reste plus qu'à faire léviter les bougies…

- Je m'en charge, si tu veux… Vas t'habiller…

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna lentement sous le regard de Harry.

* * *

Elle monta à son dortoir et entreprit se s'apprêter. Mine de rien, elle était vraiment impatiente d'être ce soir ! Pansy était là elle aussi, et à 18h00 frappantes, elles descendirent toutes les deux les marches du grand escalier.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria : héhé, ouep ! Mais pour le bal, au contraire, elle n'aura pas du tout une tenue provocante ! Enfin, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! :)

Snape : voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

La première personne que vit Victoria en descendant l'escalier fut son frère, qui la regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux pétillants. Puis elle vit un garçon grand, les cheveux mi-longs, bouclés bruns foncés et les yeux bleus ; Spencer, son cavalier, qui avait le même air que Drago, mais avec un regard plus persistant. Il lui donna le bras et la jeune fille se tourna vers son jumeau.

- C'est la robe du mariage de Maman, comprit-il. Mais tu l'as… abîmée…

- Non, ce ne sont que quelques sortilèges de désillusion, rien de plus ! répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis la mariée veuve, et Spencer lui est… le mari mort !

- Tu es magnifique, avoua le blond.

- Merci…

Pansy, quant à elle, était déguisée en elfe noire alors que Drago arborait simplement un costume noir qui était aussi ensorcelé, tout comme la robe de sa sœur.

- Je pensais que tu devais te déguiser en Détraqueur ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les costumes !

* * *

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, tout le monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur et des « oh » de surprise se firent entendre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seules les bougies qui lévitaient offraient de la lumière. Les mûrs avaient été décorés de draps déchirés couverts de sang de Dragon. Le Plafond Magique lançait des éclairs et grondait de tonnerre, et de la fausse pluie qui ne mouillait pas ruisselait le longs des fenêtres et des mûrs. Parfois, on pouvait apercevoir des ombres s'élever dans les airs, ou sentir un vent froid nous chatouiller les épaules… Pour le coup, Victoria et Harry étaient plutôt fiers d'eux !

La table en « U » avait été dressée et tout le monde s'était assis avec tout le monde. Victoria était en compagnie de Pansy, Drago et Spencer, et à leur gauche, il y un groupe de 2ème année, et à leur droite, une fille et un garçon de 6ème.

* * *

Harry, lui, était avec ses amis Gryffondor ainsi que Luna. Il portait un costume de vampire alors que sa cavalière était déguisée en ange déchu. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait lui aussi au bas des escaliers, et il avait vu descendre Victoria. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur d'accélérer, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour se convaincre qu'il la détestait. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique. Sa robe de mariée blanche lui arrivait aux chevilles et elle avait été ensorcelée pour que des déchirures se forment. Elle était aussi tachée de sang, ce qui donnait vraiment l'impression que Victoria avait été blessée. La jeune fille avait aussi bouclés légèrement ses cheveux et en avait attaché une partie en chignon, en laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber gracieusement. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux un petit peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire et ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèves rouge sang, ce qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle encore plus que d'habitude.

Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, mais de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir Victoria rigoler avec ses amis. Il songea un moment qu'elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait, mais il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par Hermione.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hmm ? Oui, bien sûr que je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ?

Elle leva les yeux, mi-amusée.

- Je te disais simplement que la salle était vraiment belle…

- Merci !

- Ca n'a pas été trop dur de travailler avec Malefoy Girl ? questionna Ron.

- Et bien, disons que ça aurait pu être pire…

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva de la Table des Professeurs et s'approcha de son pupitre pour parler, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Comme vous le savez, cette année, nous avons décidé d'organiser une soirée après le repas d'Halloween. J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier nos deux Préfets-en-Chefs ; Miss Malefoy et Monsieur Potter, ainsi que nos 8 Préfets pour avoir préparé cette fête.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à travers toute la salle, et Victoria profita de brouhaha du moment pour regarder Harry qui lui sourit sincèrement. Elle en fit de même, puis le Directeur reprit la parole en expliquant les quelques règles à respecter, à savoir : les couvre-feux et l'alcool interdit pour les mineurs.

Après quoi, il leva les mains à hauteur de son visage et les plats apparurent.

Le menu avait lui aussi été préparé par Victoria et par Harry. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, la plupart des plats étaient à base de confiseries, de chiques et de bonbons, symboles de la soirée d'Halloween.

* * *

On entendait parfois des cris de frayeurs et de surprises quand les sortilèges se mirent en route : les fausses araignées sortaient de nulle-part et grimpaient sur les élèves, des bruits étranges mettaient tous les jeunes sorciers en alertes… Mais le plus amusant était sans aucun doute les épouvantards ! Plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà fait prendre au piège, sous les regards amusés des Professeurs.

- Je vais chercher à boire, déclara Drago. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Une Bièraubeurre, demanda Spencer.

- Pour moi aussi, s'il te plait !

Pansy se proposa gentiment de l'accompagner et Victoria se retrouva seule en face à face avec son cavalier, qui la regardait d'une façon étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Rien, je te regarde, c'est tout… C'est vraiment toi qui as préparé tout ça ? C'est plutôt réussi…

- Potter m'a aidé, fit-elle remarquer. Et les Préfets ont décoré la salle aussi !

- Potter, cracha-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

La soirée continua à battre son plein, et vers 21h00, les Bizzar' Sisiters firent leur entrée sur la scène.

Spencer se leva pour inviter Victoria à danser car comme le voulaient les traditions, les Préfets-en-Chefs devaient ouvrir le bal avec leurs cavaliers respectifs.

On vit donc 4 personnes entamer une valse, puis plusieurs couples les rejoindre, dont entres autres, Drago et Pansy, Ron et Hermione et Neville et Ginny.

* * *

- Où as-tu appris à danser ? demanda Spencer à sa cavalière.

- C'est mon père qui m'a appris quand j'étais plus jeune.

Ils tournoyaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et on ne voyait que très peu de personne assise sur le côté ; tout le monde occupait la piste de danse !

* * *

Harry regardait Victoria danser au loin. Une seconde, il se dit qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de son cavalier, juste pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Si, je vais bien…

Le rouquin regarda Hermione qui affichait une mine interloquée, mais personne ne releva le mot. Ils avaient bien remarqué que leur ami était bizarre depuis quelques temps, mais le Survivant leur avait toujours assuré qu'il allait bien, alors…

Il vit Spencer se coller un peu plus à la jeune Serpentard qui réprima une petite grimace. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses reins, et Harry se sentit tout à coup énervé. Il se serait même levé s'il n'avait pas vu un autre garçon s'approcher du couple et tapoter sur l'épaule de Bronn.

- Je peux ? demanda Drago au jeune homme.

Il s'en alla sans faire d'histoire et le blond se tourna vers sa sœur.

* * *

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller à la fête avec Spencer ! rappela-t-il.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi pénible…

- Tu es au courant qu'il ne va plus te lâcher, maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bronn n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser tomber facilement les filles qui lui plaisent, alors… fais attention à toi, Vic'.

* * *

Spencer s'assit à côté de Pansy, passablement énervé, et quand la jeune fille lui demanda ce qu'il avait, et ce qu'il lui avait prit avec Victoria, il se contenta de boire cul sec un verre d'alcool et de partir hors de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Le premier couvre-feux vit partir les 1ères et 2èmes années, et vida petit à petit la pièce.

Aux alentours des 2h00 du matin, il ne restait plus que quelques petits groupes dont celui de Victoria et de Harry. La plupart étaient des élèves de 7ème qui profitaient de cette soirée pour se détendre de la pression de leurs ASPIC.

La piste de danse était quasi vide, les élèves préféraient rester assis avec leurs amis.

* * *

- Je vais aller chercher un pull, prévint Victoria à Pansy et Drago en se levant. Il commence à faire froid ici.

Son frère hocha la tête et se leva en même temps pour aller rechercher à boire.

* * *

Victoria marchait à travers les longs couloirs sombres du Château assez précipitamment. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup y voyager seule, surtout en pleine nuit !

Mais alors qu'elle atteignait presque sa Salle Commune, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, baguette brandie, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut plaquée contre un mûr en pierre.

- Spencer ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta la blonde lorsqu'elle reconnu son cavalier.

- Victoria… marmonna-t-il en s'affalant sur elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il était saoul ! Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était plus fort qu'elle et il lui barrait le passage avec ses bras musclés.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, informa-t-il en criant presque d'énervement. Où est-ce que tu étais, hein ?!

- Spencer, laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait !

Il attrapa son visage et avec force, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de l'écarter. Elle voulu se servir de sa baguette, mais malheureusement elle était tombée lorsque Bronn l'avait poussée sur le mûr, et elle se trouvait maintenant sans défense, prisonnière des envies du jeune homme.

* * *

- Hey ! s'écria une voix au loin. Lâche-la !

Spencer releva vivement la tête et vit accourir un autre garçon en leur direction. Sous les effets de l'alcool, il prit peur et il se dégagea de Victoria pour entrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard précipitamment.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait secourue, la jeune Malefoy ne le connaissait que top bien. Devant elle se tenait Harry Potter, toujours baguette brandie devant lui, avec ses yeux verts émeraude qui lançaient des éclairs.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ca va, répondit-elle sèchement. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Potter !

- Un « merci » aurait été suffisant…

Elle lui envoya un regard noir mais se radoucit quelques secondes plus tard, sachant éperdument qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à repousser Spencer seule, et que si le Gryffondor n'était pas intervenu, elle serait toujours entre ses mains.

Elle laissa finalement tomber son pull et fit demi-tour pour regagner la salle de fête.

- Tu m'as suivie ? demanda-t-elle à Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se dirigea vers le parce du Château et non pas à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses amis, et Harry la suivit.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Si, je t'ai vu te lever de table quand je suis partie…

Elle s'assit au bord du lac et il l'imita peu de temps plus tard. Elle le détailla du regard. Il avait enlevé son déguisement et était maintenant en chemise et pantalon noir, alors qu'elle était toujours dans sa robe de mariée veuve.

- Plutôt réussi cette soirée, non ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Oui… Je suis fière de ce qu'on a fait. Et puis les autres ont eu l'air de bien s'amuser, alors c'est le principal !

- Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de ce que pouvaient ressentir les autres… murmura Harry en accrochant son regard à celui de Victoria.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Potter.

Ils se sourirent, et Harry reprit.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux comme ça ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De là, tout de suite. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… Je sais que tu as un caractère fort, mais… je préfère quand on se parle comme maintenant…

- Et qui te dis que c'est ce que je préfère aussi ? demanda-t-elle durement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. A chaque fois, quand il pensait découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Victoria, elle se braquait et reprenait son air hautain de Serpentard et de Malefoy.

- Tu as laissé ta cavalière toute seule ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Elle est avec les autres, elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, crois-moi.

- D'ailleurs je devrais rentrer, mon frère va s'inquiéter…

Elle se releva, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, Harry la stoppa.

- Attends !

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui alors qu'il venait de se relever aussi, et remarqua qu'il se tordait les mains.

- Tu sais que les Préfets-en-Chefs sont censés danser une danse ensemble ?

- Encore une de ces vieilles traditions, j'imagine ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tandis la main, qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa taille fine alors qu'elle entourait son coup de ses bras. Ils firent quelques pas de dance et au loin résonnait déjà les premières notes du célèbre tube « Magic works » des Bizarr' Sisters.

Harry sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient, et les paroles de la chanson résonnaient dans sa tête alors que son regard était plongé dans celui de la jeune fille. « _So believe that magic works. __Don't be afraid of being hurt_ ». Ils étaient différents, mais après tout, si ce que le jeune Potter ressentait pour elle était vrai, alors il ne pouvait plus taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait sans cesse que ses sentiments envers la blonde avaient changés. « _Don't let this moment slip away_ ». C'était le moment ou jamais, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance comme la dernière fois. « _And don't believe that magic can die. No, no, no, this magic can't die_ ». Il la regarda, ils semblaient tout les deux transporter vers autre part, quelque part où ils n'étaient pas deux être différents qui se détestaient, mais deux êtres différents qui se complétaient. Et la chanson se termina par « _So dance your final dance, 'cause this is your final chance_ ». Maintenant, il était sûr.

La chanson était finie, mais aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Ils étaient captivé l'un par l'autre, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent chacun sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre dans leur coup. Harry, poussé par une force qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même pas, posa délicatement sa main droite sur le joue de la jeune fille, qui frissonna à son contact.

- La dernière fois, ça a failli mal se finir… susurra Victoria à deux centimètres des lèvres du jeune Gryffondor.

- Je m'en fiche…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'explosion qu'il ressentit dans le bas de son ventre lui confirma tous ses doutes. Ses sentiments envers Malefoy Girl avaient bel et bien changés. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le fait est qu'ils avaient changés et ça, il ne pouvait plus le nier, plus après ce baiser.

- C'est mal… murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était bien…

Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus passionnément.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria : ouais, c'est triste, je trouve ! Mais qui sait... peut-être que ça peut encore changer ! :)

Sly : haha, ouais, je crois que je vais juste poster ici parce que sur MC, il n'y a que toi qui me lis :) Héhé, non, Victoria n'est pas une Vélane, mais en fait j'ai la flemme de faire durer le truc hyper longtemps ! :'( J'essayerais de ne pas trop tomber dans le tout rose tout beau, mais je ne promets rien ! :)

Merci Snape, ça fait plaisir ! :)

Miss-Nails-Black : voilà, voilà ! :)

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'action et quelques personnages ! :)

* * *

Dans la tête de Victoria, tout se mélangeait. Elle était enfin parvenue à approcher Potter sans qu'il ne se pose de questions, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui soutirer des informations par-ci, par-là, et sa mission pour Voldemort serait satisfaite. Sauf que le fait d'avoir appris à le connaître durant ces deux-mois passés ensemble changeait la donne. Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le garçon qu'elle pensait et finalement, il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter, elle devait sauver l'honneur de sa famille, peu importe s'il fallait qu'elle se serve de Harry pour cela. Et de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle fasse machine arrière.

* * *

Harry, de son côté, était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il savait à présent qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la Serpentard, même s'il avait tu longtemps ses sentiments. Bien sûr, il ne savait rien de la mission de Victoria et pensait que comme lui, les sentiments de la blonde à son égard avaient changés.

Le fait est qu'il était heureux à ce moment présent. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amour après quelques baisers seulement, mais il ressentait cette chose au fond de lui qui le faisait planer sur son petit nuage et qui le faisait totalement oublier où il était, ce qu'il faisait et les conséquences que tout ça pouvaient engendrer. Il savait que si jamais cette relation aboutissait à quelque chose, elle serait mal prise et mal comprise par ses amis et par les amis de la jeune fille… Mais ça ne le tracassait pas plus que ça pour le moment, parce qu'il se contentait de profiter du moment présent sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait éventuellement se produire si jamais ça se savait.

* * *

- On devrait rentrer, conseilla Victoria après plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, bientôt rattrapée par Harry qu'il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Attends… Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais si tu as envie que ça signifie quelque chose, alors j'en ai envie moi aussi…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle peu de temps plus tard. D'abord Victoria, qui alla rejoindre son frère et Pansy, puis quelques minutes plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Harry retourna également près de ses amis.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher ton pull, pesta Drago. Où il est, d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai oublié. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon, mentit-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, je t'assure…

- Victoria !

Elle baissa la tête, et pour ne pas parler de Harry, elle fut contrainte de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Spencer devant leur Salle Commune.

- Mais ne lui fait rien, Drago, supplia-t-elle presque. Il était saoul, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait !

Le blond était visiblement très en colère. Il avait eu raison de se méfier de Spencer, mais comme sa sœur le lui avait demandé, il laissa tomber pour cette fois, mais il se promit tout de même intérieurement que si jamais Bronn reposait une seule de ses mains sur sa sœur, il ne laisserait plus passer.

* * *

- Où est-ce que tu étais, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- Partis prendre l'air, je crois que j'ai mal digéré la tarte au citron, mentit-il à son tour alors que tous ses amis le regardaient d'une façon étrange.

* * *

La soirée reprit son court, et peu à peu, la salle se vida. Le groupe de musique était parti et il ne restait plus qu'une petite vingtaine de personnes. Tous les Professeurs étaient eux aussi rentrés, laissant les élèves s'amuser entre eux.

Vers 4h00 du matin, les trois Serpentard décidèrent de remonter dans leur dortoir et d'aller se coucher. En sortant, Victoria avait jeté un regard à la table de Harry, à qui elle avait souri et qui lui avait souri en retour.

* * *

Victoria se réveilla le lendemain vers 9h00, mais comme on était samedi et qu'elle avait veillé tard, elle resta étendue dans son lit à rêvasser.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle décida de se lever vers 12h00, elle prit une douche en vitesse, s'habilla et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle vit au loin Spencer la regarder mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et gagna la sortie. Elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur à 14h00 pour le bilan de la soirée d'hier et décida donc d'aller manger.

* * *

- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour la soirée d'Halloween, vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux, avança Dumbledore.

- Merci, Monsieur, remercièrent les deux jeunes.

Il leur parla encore de petites choses techniques et 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà partis.

* * *

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans le couloir du 2ème étage, et aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Victoria se sentait un peu gênée de se retrouver seule avec lui à cause de sa mission alors que Harry pensait sans doute que pour elle, ce qui s'était passé la veille ne voulait déjà plus rien dire, qu'elle avait repris ses habitudes biens à elle à se moquer de tout le monde, à se croire supérieure…

- Tu sais, pour hier… commencèrent-ils en même temps.

- Vas-y, toi d'abord, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Elle inspira un grand coup et, choisissant bien ses mots, elle commença à parler.

- Je ne regrette pas.

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'élargit un peu plus. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, mais le même drôle de sentiment que la veille reprit place à l'intérieur de lui et il se sentit tout à coup bien et soulagé. Il regarda Victoria.

- Je ne regrette pas, moi non plus, répondit-il.

C'était au tour de la jeune fille de sourire, mais le fond de son sourire était beaucoup plus différent que celui du garçon. Elle savait à présent que sa mission était en bonne voie, qu'elle allait pouvoir parvenir à récolter les informations pour Voldemort.

- Je sais qu'on est différents, reprit-elle. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait juste… Je ne sais pas, essayer…

- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui…

Comme hier, poussé par une force inconnue, le jeune Potter posa ses lèvres sur celles de Victoria, qui le repoussa gentiment peu de temps après. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se justifier pour qu'il comprenne son acte, et il hocha la tête.

- On devra faire attention, murmura-t-elle. Personne ne doit savoir.

Même s'il était un peu triste d'entendre ça, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa famille était partisante des rangs de Voldemort, et pour Victoria, avoir une relation avec un membre de l'autre camp était interdit. Ils devront faire attention, se voir seulement lorsqu'ils seront seuls, faire comme si rien n'avait changé devant les autres, continuer à se disputer publiquement…

- Mais j'ai quand même une solution, reprit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- La Salle sur Demande ? devina Harry.

- Tu la connais ? lui demanda-t-elle en retour, surprise.

- Beaucoup de monde la connaît…

Elle lui sourit, et puis lui dit qu'elle devait y aller parce qu'elle avait son entrainement de Quidditch avec son frère dans 10 minutes.

- Notre match contre Poufsouffle a lieu la semaine prochaine…

- Okay. On se voit ce soir pour notre ronde alors !

- Oui !

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor puis partit sans un mot.

* * *

Harry remonta à sa Salle Commune avec un sourire béat collé au visage, et quand ses amis lui demandaient ce qu'il avait, il se contentait de sourire. Il ne savait pas où cette histoire avec Victoria allait le mener, mais il voulait au moins essayer !

* * *

De son côté, la jeune Malefoy partit à son trainement. Elle jouait depuis sa deuxième année au poste de poursuiveur alors que son frère était attrapeur et Capitaine.

Tout se passa bien. Les jumeaux avaient mis au point un nouveau plan d'entrainement pendant les vacances et il avait déjà l'air de bien porter ses fruits !


End file.
